Love Prisoner
by Johnny Emm
Summary: One teenager, sick of his town and his love life takes all his friends away from Hell, New York. Will he be able to save them from their pasts? Re-writes of every song from the play in order. Rated M for language and themes.
1. Love Prisoner

Well, where do I begin? I saw the American Idiot Musical on Broadway a couple of weeks ago and I fell in love. How much so? Well, I decided to take the time to come up with a story that is 22 SONGS LONG! And two of those songs are jesus of suburbia and homecoming which just makes it even harder! So you better be impressed by this. And as for this song, it is just like american idiot and is an introduction to love prisoner. Please enjoy.

To the tune of "American Idiot"

http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=E8XM5rwgS2A&feature=related

* * *

Don't wanna be a pathetic love prisoner

Don't wanna kill myself over someone who won't care

Well, life's a bitch and bitches are never fair

If the whole world felt love, death'd be everywhere

Welcome to the end of a nation

Sick and tired of infatuation

We have learned that love is the source of all pain

Happiness is what we are after

Replace our silent tears with laughter

We don't need love to do that

Well maybe I'm single, I don't fucking care

Too many bitches have me losing my hair

It seems there are no decent girls anywhere

Most guys are dicks ladies, just so we can be fair

Welcome to the end of a nation

Sick and tired of infatuation

We have learned that love is the source of all pain

Happiness is what we are after

Replace our silent tears with laughter

We don't need love to do that

Don't wanna be a pathetic love prisoner

Won't die for somebody who doesn't care

Don't wanna be a pathetic love prisoner

Won't die for somebody who doesn't care

Don't wanna be a pathetic love prisoner

Won't die for somebody who doesn't care

Romeo love syndrome is everywhere

I won't let it take anymore love prisoners

Welcome to the end of a nation

Sick and tired of infatuation

We have learned that love is the source of all pain

Happiness is what we are after

Replace our silent tears with laughter

We don't need love to do that

* * *

The part after the solo was way to confusing to write in everyone's part, but you get the picture. This story will go just like the play. If you haven't seen the play, it means that the main character will give short little diary like entries every once in a while.


	2. Savior of the Broken Ones

Full title: Savior of the Broken Ones/Town of Misery/Life Ain't Fair/Can't Believe It/Not Something You Can See

A little intro to all our characters. Here's basically what's going on: Our main character is named Johnny (The savior of the broken ones). The other characters are Brit, Willie, and Bobby. Johnny sings part 1. Brit sings part 2. Johnny sings part 3. Kelly (Willie's ex) sings part 4. Lars is her new boyfriend. Johnny and Kelly sing part 5. Hell, NY is where they live.

To the tune of "Jesus of Suburbia"

http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=bmpj5DnUhAE

* * *

I am God's forgotten son

The savior of the broken ones

The healer of those abused by love

To help those who have had enough

Lonely nights and empty socks

Everyone I know says love sucks

It's true, but what can I do?

Run away from this depression

No one ever stops to stare

Because life is never fair

All I've ever done is care

Nobody cares for me

Heart was stolen by a bitch

Just wait til we're filthy rich

"It's for the best, you are just obsessed"

As Kelly and Lars would've said

To fall in love and lose your mind

Like happiness and cyanide

It's just too much, I am outta touch

Clear your mind and listen to Rush

No one ever stops to stare

Because life is never fair

All I've ever done is care

Nobody cares for me

I am sitting on a bench cause I'm sick of porn

At the city bus station where I was born

I'm finally gonna leave

I've been broken at a young age, ain't it a shame

I don't even think that she knew my name

I almost can't believe

Town of misery

Always at the end of a damn heart break

Pain and hate are everywhere

Town of loneliness

The nice girls always end up being fake

But nobody ever cares

I saw the F-word graffitied on a wall

At a playground, but nobody cared at all

And so they learned a new word

It may not be much, but it matters to me

Because that's the type of thing that kids just shouldn't see

And this is all just absurd

Town of misery

Always at the end of a damn heart break

Pain and hate are everywhere

Town of loneliness

The nice girls always end up being fake

But nobody ever cares

I don't care anymore

I don't care anymore

I don't care, life isn't fair

I don't care anymore

I don't care anymore

I don't care, life isn't fair

I don't care anymore

I don't care anymore

I don't care, life isn't fair

I don't care anymore

I don't care anymore

I don't care, life isn't fair

Life ain't fair

Everyone's so

Everyone's so

Everyone's so

Everyone's so

Everyone's so phony here

Things are not what they appear

Type of people that love to hate

On every mistake you make

We're fucking tired of this shit

We're leaving town, you can suck my dick

He'll make us happy and help us have fun

The savior of the broken ones!

All I've done is care

But nobody cares for me

All I've done is care

But nobody cares

Cause life ain't fair

Life ain't fair

Life ain't fair

Life ain't fair

Life ain't fair

I can't believe this, is this cause of me?

I didn't know that he was this damn unhappy

Should I feel guilty or nothing at all?

Is he really this mad over something so small?

Oh Lars, can you please tell me that I'm right

I mean how can you love somebody overnight?

I'm not that pretty and I'm not that smart

There must be something bigger for why he fell apart

To live in misery

Is to die more happily

We'll run, we'll run away

To find a brighter day

And I say goodbye

To all the pain and fucking lies

They all can kiss my butt

This town that hates my guts

So we'll run, we'll run away

To find a brighter day

And I say goodbye

To all the pain and fucking lies

And I, yes I've cried

Too many mother fucking times

So say goodbye

I know its not my fault no matter what you say

Because you don't really love me

Having to see their face almost every day

Love is not something you can

See

We're leaving

We're leaving

We're leaving

Yeah, we're leaving Hell

* * *

It may be a little confusing, but it'll make sense soon.


	3. Road To Happiness

I've actually had the first 5 songs of this story done for a while, so why haven't I been posting them? idk :P oh well.

* * *

Information: The Savior of the Broken Ones (Johnny) and his "followers" (Brit, Bobby, and Willie) pack up all their belongings and head out on the first bus to "anywhere but there." With no plans or money, they don't know how they're gonna survive. But they don't care. They're just happy to be away from Hell.

* * *

Say goodbye to your love and pain

We're on our way to riches and to fame

(Hey)

Our names won't be spoken in Hell again

Give your thanks to the great Johnny

For saving us from our misery

(Hey)

Believe cause no one has seen more pain than him

It's my duty to teach you everything I know

Just follow me and I'll take you on the road

To happiness

Was the worst that he ever felt

Another prisoner has killed them self

(Hey)

Farewell cause we're not going back to Hell

Let us have a moment of peace

(Amen)

And just think "that will not happen to me"

Somehow things will work out and we'll all be free

It's my duty to teach you everything I know

Just follow me and I'll take you on the road

To happiness

Hey

Let's go

The representative from Hell, New York has the floor

Jerk off to the thought of finding love

Anything cause we're desperate

Buy a whore for half an hour

Cause our home town don't give a shit

Boom, boom goes a broken heart and

It tells your brain you wanna die

See a therapist or "the rapist"

Because I think of suicide

Just cause

Just cause

Because I'm in love

No

It's my duty to teach you everything I know

Just follow me and I'll take you on the road

It's my duty to teach you everything I know

Just follow me and I'll take you on the road

We're on the road to happiness


	4. Youngest Follower

It's been a while :P Um...I think this song is sung by Brit. Story of his life I guess :P

To the tune of "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"

http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=sm2ZqYbBPS8

* * *

I live a crappy life

I cry myself to sleep every night

I don't know wrong from right

Johnny promised me so I follow him

I feel like I'm weirder

Being Johnny's youngest follower

I still think of her

I'm trying to forget so I follow him

I follow him, I follow him

I follow him, I follow

All of the others are so much older than me

I feel like there's something that is wrong with me

I pray to God and ask him why he hates me

But still I follow him

I wanna kill myself

End it all and make my trip to hell

I know I'm not well

Johnny can help so I follow him

It's not hard to tell

I'm fucked up and need serious help

I should say farewell

But I still have some hope so I follow him

I follow him, I follow him

I follow him, I follow

All of the others are so much older than me

I feel like there's something that is wrong with me

I pray to God and ask him why he hates me

But still I follow him

I'll follow him, I'll follow

I feel like I'm weirder

Being Johnny's youngest follower

I still think of her

I'm trying to forget so I follow

All of the others are so much older than me

I feel like there's something that is wrong with me

I pray to God and ask him why he hates me

But still I follow him

Town of misery

Town of loneliness

Town of loneliness

Pain and hate are everywhere

I follow (repeated)


	5. Average Teen

This is Johnny singing about Brit. Cause let's face it: being heartbroken makes you an average teen :P

To the tune of "Favorite Son"

http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=YYC62m21AV0&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL

* * *

Puberty hit him hard

And real early too

He is a slave to his heart

Just like me and you

He's the average teen

He's the average teen

He's spent his whole life at home

And to him, that's great

Whenever he is alone

He will masturbate

He's the average teen

He's the average teen

But you shouldn't be sad

You shouldn't be sad

You shouldn't be sad

It's okay to be mad

But you shouldn't be sad

He doesn't have a lot of friends

But he doesn't care

His online gaming never ends

He just sits and stares

He's the average teen

He's the average teen

But you shouldn't be sad

You shouldn't be sad

You shouldn't be sad

It's okay to be mad

But you shouldn't be sad

Well life sucks I'm afraid

But just follow me

And I'll get you laid

Now don't you fucking die on me

Cause there's work to do

You gotta show your enemy

She don't control you

He's the average teen

He's the average teen

He's the average teen

He's the average teen

He's the average teen

He's the average teen

He's the average teen

He's the average teen

He's the average teen


	6. How Long Will We Be Waiting?

My plan is to finish this and several other stories before summer ends :D So let's get started.

To the tune of "Are We the Waiting"

* * *

Information: Johnny and his followers found a small apartment in the big city which they're all living in. They had just enough cash to pay for the first month and now they're looking for jobs. One follower, however, is growing more and more depressed. You guessed it: Brit.

* * *

Lonely nights

Foreign sights, they are all around me

No free will

She is still in my mind

How long will we

How long will we be waiting for love

A new city does not bury memories

Please save me from all these memories

While screaming

How long will we

How long will we be waiting

While screaming

How long will we

How long will we be waiting

The broken hearts

Are torn apart by the cold pain of love

Suicide

I just can't hide from my mind

How long will we

How long will we be waiting for love

This broken love, now it runs my life

The savior of the broken ones only lied

While screaming

How long will we

How long will we be waiting

While screaming

How long will we

How long will we be waiting for love

How long will we

How long will we be waiting

While screaming

How long will we

How long will we be waiting for love

How long will we

How long will we be waiting for love

We're waiting

We're waiting


End file.
